Junjou Moulin Rouge
by xxBlairBearxx
Summary: Akihiko meets a captivating courtesan, Misaki, at the very bizzare and burlesque Moulin Rouge. Unbeknown to the two, their meeting is only the start of an extensive journey through love, lust, heartbreak, angst, confusion, and flaring passion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this was a random idea of mine that popped up in my strange mind. Sooo I hope you guys like it, and there shall be many more chapters after this. Oh and if any of you have seen the movie Moulin Rouge, I'm NOT completely following the story line. In this story the two characters from the movie did exsist, so they might be mention...maybe, maybe not. BUT ANYWHO! please enjoy the first chapter. Bye loves3 ^_^**

Chapter One: Find Another Love

The life of Usami Akihiko was a depressing one. His unrequited love for Takahiro had now been confirmed. He would have absolutely no chance. His long time friend/crush had recently announced that he would be married, and now Akihiko sat on the big couch of his large and expensive penthouse sulking; he was on his twelfth cigarette. _I knew he would never love me back, but…now I have to share him…with someone he actually loves back._ He put his face in his hands holding back his tears. He would never cry. Never. It was too weak. He had more pride than that. "DAMN IT!" he yelled in anger as he kicked the coffee table.

At that moment, the door bell rang obnoxiously five times in a row. Grunting in annoyance he got up and walked towards the door. "I'm coming! Gosh!". When he opened the door he was greeted by his childhood and still best friend Kamijou Hiroki. He stood at the door with his usual frown. "I came to pick up that book you barrowed a week ago" Hiroki stated.

"Yeah whatever, it's on my desk in my office. You can get it" Akihiko said blandly as he stepped aside to let his friend inside.

Any idiot could tell something was wrong with Akihiko. His usual arrogant aura was replaced with that of a depressing one, and his head hung low so that his silvery blonde hair covered his rare amethyst eyes. As Hiroki walked in, he noticed the ash tray was filled with at least ten recently smoked cigarettes. Completely forgetting about the book he was to retrieve, Hiroki turned back to face Akihiko in his strange state. "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Akihiko answered with no emotion.

"But you're acting strange and-"

"I said it was nothing." he stated, cutting Hiroki off.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SOMETHING IS OBVIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU ACTING LIKE THE TEASING ARROGANT ASSHOLE YOU USUALLY ARE!" He huffed out, getting quite annoyed that there were no books in reach to throw.

Akihiko looked up at his best friend with the saddest look that ever graced his handsome features. "Hiroki…" he said depressingly "…n-not now, please, not now." Hiroki's eyes widened at this. He had never seen this full-of-himself-author in such a state, and to be honest it was starting to scare him. "A-Akihiko…tell me what's wrong. I want to help." He said already calmed down.

There was a moment of silence before Akihiko spoke "Takahiro's getting married."

"I'm sorry…but you even said yourself, you knew he would never love you" Hiroki said in the nicest way possible.

"I know, it's just that now I've completely lost him." Akihiko's voice trembled in realization as he spoke.

"Look Akihiko, you're my best friend and I want to help you get through this…" Hiroki paused before continuing "m-maybe you could find a new love. I mean there's so many other people in this world, you're bound to find another person to belong in your heart"

"How do you expect me to fall in love with someone else? I'm still recovering from a broken heart. I can't love someone else now."

_Hah! He feels just like I did after that incident between us…so I understand how he feels…but I found Nowaki right after that happened, so if I could find someone else so the fuck can Akihiko! _Hiroki thought to himself. "Yes you can! And I'm going to help you no matter what!" he stood up and declared.

"Hiro-"

"No! You're going to fall in love with someone else whether you freaking like it or not, Bakahiko!"

Sighing Akihiko spoke unenthusiastically "And how do you plan on pulling this through, hm?"

"I'm still thinking of a plan…" At this moment as Hiroki spoke the front door was slammed open, revealing a pissed off looking women with red hair and an unnecessary amount of makeup on.

"WHERE'S MY DAMN MANUSCRIPT YOU LAZY AUTHOR!"

Akihiko sighed in annoyance. "There is no manuscript Akaiwa…"

"WHAT DO MEAN 'THERE'S NO MANUSCRIPT'? ITS BEEN DUE FOR OVER A WEEK ALREADY YOU PIECE OF SHIT WRITER!" Akaiwa practically screamed her head off as tears began to form in her crazy editor eyes.

"It means I haven't written anything. I have no inspiration." Akihiko said casually.

"Listen here you asshole! The publishing company is going to have my neck because of you! So if you could please just finish the fucking manuscript I might not have to MURDER YOU!" Her eyes turned into red orbs at that moment. _She really is the devil, isn't she? _Akihiko thought to himself.

"I told you already, I have no inspiration. I can't write with no inspiration or else it will come out horrible. And I absolutely refuse to write an atrocity and label it with my honorable name."

"Um, Akaiwa-san," Hiroki said, speaking up for the first time since the demon woman busted through the door "Akihiko is having a crisis at the moment, so writing probably isn't the best thing for him to do right now."

"Huh?" Akaiwa asked actually looking concerned. "What kind of crisis?" And so Hiroki explained everything about Takahiro, and how he was trying to find someone else for Akihiko to love.

"Ahhh!" Akaiwa squealed. "I want to help you find a new guy! This might actually be good, Usami-Sensei. You can write a whole new story about your quest to find new love, and after you _do_ find him…you can write a whole new season of BL novels with this new man in them!" she rambled excitedly. "This is going to be great!"

"Is she always like this?" Hiroki whispered to Akihiko.

"Unfortunately, yes." He responded sighing while leaning his face on one hand. "Well, Akaiwa, how the hell do you suppose we find someone else? It's going to be hard. I don't like many people. Actually, I'm surprised I ever fell in love in the first place."

"That's a very good question….hmmm" There was a long moment of silence which Akihiko and Hiroki could only dame as Akaiwa thinking up a plan. Seconds. No, minutes passed, and eventually it had been an entire hour of sitting and waiting for Akaiwa to think of something. Akihiko was starting to get annoyed. "Okay! We've been here long enough, obviously there's no way I can-"

"MOULIN ROUGE!" Akaiwa yelled, standing up and pointing into the sky as if to say 'urika'.

"What?" Akihiko and Hiroki asked simultaneously.

"Moulin Rouge. It's this theatrical club in Paris, but I heard there's some of the most beautiful men there that are sure to steal anyone's heart, especially one man in particular. I forgot his name, but I hear he's the sexiest man in that joint." She said with a sly smile.

"How the hell are we going to get all the way to Paris?" Hiroki exclaimed.

"We can take my private jet. It'll only take us about eight hours to get to Paris." Akihiko answered casually. "You two can go home and pack your things. Be here tomorrow at 8:00 am."

"Damn you and your rich self, Bakahiko" Hiroki mumbled.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me. Tomorrow we leave for Paris to find Usami-Sensei a hot new L-O-V-E-R! Kyaaaa!" Akaiwa squealed again while walking out of the penthouse with a huge fangirl aura . Hiroki followed suit after he retrieved his book and said his good-byes, leaving Akihiko alone with his thoughts.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wooo! So I finallyyyy finished chapter two! I'm so proud of myself lol. Well, I hope you all enjoy it, and pa-leeeease REVIEW IT. I feed of reviews, so the more I get the more inspired my writing will be. ^.^**

Chapter Two: In Which They Go To Paris

_Ding dong…Ding dong!...Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_ The door bell rang throughout the apartment of the great lord Usami Akihiko. It was 7:00 in the morning, which meant Akihiko was still asleep and it would be best for him to remain that way. In short, he was not a morning person. Not a morning person what-so-ever. And frankly, whoever was ringing his door bell at this time of day, will most likely face his morning wrath.

Akihiko pulled the covers off from over his head and grumbled, looking at the clock on his night stand. He took his time at getting up and dressed, completely ignoring the repetitive ringing of the door bell. As soon as he finished adjusting his usual yellow tie, he dragged himself over to the front door emitting a black aura. The drowsy author fumbled with the lock for a while before opening the door. There Hiroki stood. With frown, suitcase, and all. Before Akihiko had the chance to even invite Hiroki inside, he walked passed him into the large penthouse.

"…Oh, yeah. Why don't you come in?" Akihiko said sarcastically.

"Don't piss me off! You made me wait at the door for practically twenty minutes, you baka," Hiroki barked back.

"It's 7:00am. Why are you here?" he asked, the end of his question turning into a yawn.

"No it's not! I checked the time before I got here. It's 8:00," Hiroki said matter-o-factly.

"No Hiroki, it's 7:00. Just turn the news on and see for yourself," Akihiko walked to the T.V. pressing the 'power' button. "Look," he commanded.

Hiroki grouchily walked over to the T.V. just to be proven one hundred percent wrong. At the bottom right corner of the screen it read '7:26am'. He turned a bright shade of red and sputtered in embarrassment, "well, how was I supposed to know my clock wasn't set on the right time! I'm already here, so you'll have to deal with it. Plus, it's almost 7:30…"

Akihiko chuckled at his friend's embarrassment. "Yes, it's quite alright. Your red face is amusing. It makes up for you awakening me at this hour," he said jokingly, with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

At this, Hiroki's face turned even redder. But not red from embarrassment, red from anger. "Shut up, Bakahiko!" he yelled as he sat himself down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, would you like some tea? We can't leave to the airport until Akaiwa gets here."

"Sure," Hiroki muttered, slumping into the couch.

About thirty minutes passed of silent tea time between Akihiko and Hiroki before they heard a key being put in the front door and the sound of the door opening followed. "Ah, that must be Akaiwa," said Akihiko. Shortly after speaking, the devil herself walked into the living room rolling a small suitcase.

"Okay we're all here! Let's go find Usami-sensei a new lover~" Akaiwa squealed looking at them with the eyes of a fangirl.

"Good morning to you too, Akaiwa," Akihiko mumbled.

"Can we stop wasting time here and just go…before Nowaki changes his mind about letting me go and runs over here to get me," Hiroki whispered the last part to himself. Although, Akihiko heard what he said and would have normally taken it as a chance to tease him, Hiroki was right. They needed to leave so that they would not arrive in Paris too late.

"Well, let's go. Akaiwa, we'll put the suitcases in your car since they won't fit in mine, and I'll drive Hiroki," and with that, they were off to the airport.

"The waiting area for our flight is at B5," Akihiko told Hiroki and Akaiwa.

"Oh! I see it! Over here…" Akaiwa said while leading her two companions to where they were to wait. The waiting area was devoid of people, other than the three who had just walked to it.

"Ah, Usami-sensei. It is nice to see you again," a middle aged man who looked to be the pilot said while walking in their direction. "Your jet should be ready to board now, so if you and your guests would please follow me," he said while leading them to the entrance.

"Yes, thank you, Hatori-san," Akihiko replied, following him along with Hiroki and Akaiwa.

When they stepped into the private jet Hiroki and Akaiwa's mouths dropped into an 'o' shape. It was an exact replica of Akihiko's apartment. The same size, same furniture, same teddy bears, and everything. The only things off were the few airplane seats, emergency exits, and the door leading to where the pilot was.

"My more luxurious jet is in repair at the moment, so we'll have to settle for this one," Akihiko said.

" You mean you have something more expensive than _this_?" Hiroki exclaimed while Akaiwa just gaped at how casual Akihiko was when it came to his riches.

"That's beside the point. Anyways, we'll be in Paris at around 10:00 to 10:30pm…in their time, that is," he replied, taking a seat next to a replica Suzuki-san. So the three of them sat in their places in the inhumanly large private jet owned by the great lord Usami Akihiko. The flight was long and overbearing. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. If it weren't for the jet being designed to look exactly like a large penthouse, the three would have died of boredom.

About seven and a half hours had passed when Hatori-san's voice was heard through an intercom. "We have about twenty minutes until landing. All passenger's should be buckled in their airplane seats. If you are not, please do so at this time. We will be arriving shortly, thank you."

The plane started to lower. Not that they could see it lowering, but the feeling of pressure against their ears and bodies made it quite obvious. Almost as if being under water.

The plane lowering was the least of Akihiko's worries at the moment. Although he seemed to be acting calm and casual, he couldn't help but think about Takahiro. I mean, he still loved him, and he felt that trying to find another man to love would be like betraying his own love. If he could, he would run all the way back to Japan as soon as his feet hit land. But he knew that was not an option. Unfortunately. Either Hiroki or Akaiwa would drag him back and force him to fall in love again. What a nosey thing to do. He would have been fine. If only he could be left alone in his giant void of an apartment. If only he hadn't opened the door for Hiroki the day he found out about Takahiro's marriage. If only he hadn't agreed to this trip. _If only…if only Takahiro had loved me back. _But it was too late to regret his prior actions…or should he say, mistakes. He was to arrive in Paris in less than twenty minutes and find a new man.

A new man.

A new man…

_A new man?_

Now that Akihiko thought about it, it was disgusting what he was doing. Practically finding a replacement for the one he loved. How revolting. He couldn't just find 'a new man' to love when he was still in love with Takahiro. But for some strange reason, he would do it. Well, he would try. Somewhere deep inside his twisted mind, his belie conscience told him this was a good idea. Akihiko would never be the recipient of Takahiro's devoted love. It just wasn't possible. It never would be.

As Akihiko was in deep thought, he didn't notice the plane landing. His thoughts were so deep that he hadn't even felt the rumbling of the aircraft as it hit ground and rolled to its parking destination.

The intercom was heard again, "Hello and welcome to Paris, France! I hope you enjoyed the flight", _ oh it was great_, Akihiko thought sarcastically to himself, "It is 10:14pm and about 83° farenheit. Please watch your step as you exit the plane, and don't forget your suitcases. It was a pleasure flying with Usami-sensei and his two companions. Please enjoy your stay in France. Goodbye now."

As Hatori-san hung up, the three passengers got up to get their suitcases and walk out of the beautiful jet. They each rolled their things over to security, and then walked outside of the airport where there were loads of people waiting for taxis.

"I can't believe we're in Paris!" Hiroki said with star-struck eyes.

"Calm down, it's just a country for God's sake," Akihiko sighed as he held his hand up, as to call for a taxi. He would usually have an expensive limo with a driver waiting, but he felt it not necessary. He didn't intend on spending a large amount of time here anyways.

A small average car stopped in front of them. Apparently it was a taxi. The only thing that proved it to be one was the little plastic sign on top of the car that read 'TAXI'. Akihiko looked at it with disinclination. _What a shabby little thing, _he thought, but stepped into it either way. Akaiwa followed him, and Hiroki came in after. When the taxi driver finished placing their luggage in the trunk he sat back in the driver's seat. "Where to?" the man asked in English with a thick French accent. He probably spoke in English because of all the tourists. Luckily though, Akihiko was fluent in English. And because he lived in England for ten years he spoke with a British accent.

"Take us to the hotel closest to Moulin Rouge," Akihiko demanded expressionless. He would usually settle for the most expensive hotel, but he felt that he shouldn't randomly share luxuries with friends; Hiroki and Akaiwa. No. He wanted to share such things with someone special, so he would wait.

"Yes, Monsieur," and at that the driver swerved and started driving like a maniac to their stop.

Even though the drive was wild, no one could complain considering the beauty of Paris was surrounding them. The antique looking city was absolutely unique. From the buildings to the people, everything was _different._ Different in a very good way though.

"Ah, we are here Monsieur," the driver spoke with a smile, "the fare is €27.50."

As soon as Akihiko payed the taxi fare he got out with his luggage, along with Hiroki and Akaiwa. They looked up at the hotel to see a ten story, almost apartment looking, old and worn out building. On the hotel in big lighted letters it read 'Chambres a la Journee'. You could tell it was old, because the 'C' was hanging on a wire and the light looked like it would die out any second.

"Um, Usami-sensei, this place is kind of…disgusting," Akaiwa said.

"You're right, but it'll have to do I guess," he sighed, "Anyways, where's Moulin Rouge? He said this was the closest hotel…"

Akihiko looked around, just in case the Moulin Rouge was in site distance. When he turned away from the hotel they would be staying at, he saw a huge carnival-like building across the street. It was covered in blinking lights and painted in many different colors. Next to it, was a giant elephant decorated with Indian looking designs. It look to be a room, because it had a giant opened window where the eyes of the elephant should be. Below the almost balcony-like window, was the trunk of the huge fake elephant. It was truly a beautiful work of art. Beside the elephant was a flashy lit wind mill. In the middle of the wind mill it read 'Moulin Rouge' in bright red lights that rhythmically flashed. It was quite ironic how such a wretched hotel could be placed across such an ornate and sparkling club, such as the Moulin Rouge.

"…Hm, I guess that's it," Akihiko mumbled.

"Let's get a room so we can leave our suitcases and head to the Moulin Rouge," Akaiwa said, "Oh! And I brought you each a black and white suit with a top hat. I forgot to tell you the day we planned to come here that it's mandatory. So I just brought you both one. I'm pretty sure I got the sizes right," she said with a smile.

"It better fit me…" Hiroki growled.

"It'll fit, don't worry. I based the size on your petite figure," Akaiwa smirked.

"I AM NOT PET-"

"Would you two please continue this idiotic argument some other time?" Akihiko said while walking towards the doors of the hotel. The other two stopped what they were doing and followed suit.

After getting three rooms, they each went into their own to change into the proper attire. Once they all finished dressing they met in the lobby downstairs. Hiroki was the last to finish, therefore the last to come down to the lobby. When he arrived, Akihiko immediately started laughing. "You look like a penguin, Hiroki," Akihiko chuckled.

"Shut your damn mouth, Bakahiko! You're wearing the same thing, so you're not one to talk!"

"Hah, indeed, but I'm not short," he gave Hiroki an arrogant smirk.

At this point Hiroki's blood was practically boiling. If it weren't for Akaiwa pushing them out the door, he would have thrown any adjacent object at the conceited author. "Come on, you two. Let's just go now. The star courtesan, will be out soon! I'm almost sure you'll take him to your liking, Usami-sensei."

"Whatever," Akihiko said with no interest.

The trio walked across the narrow street to reach Moulin Rouge. It was like they stepped into another dimension. From an old, ugly hotel to an exotic French night club. They strolled past the immense elephant and blink windmill to the front doors of the Moulin Rouge. Crazy, blasting music could be heard through the doors, and a few barks of laughter and singing could also be heard.

"Well, this is it," Akaiwa said as she pushed the theatrically designed doors open.

The only thought cruising through the complicated mind of Akihiko was,

_Oh boy…_

**A/N: **

**'Monsieur' means 'sir' in French.**

**'Chambres a la Journee' means 'rooms of the day' in French. It's the actual name of the apartment Christian stays at in the movie Moulin Rouge. I made it a hotel in this story though, because they're obviously not moving to Paris. :P**

**And once again, please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so, this chapter was originally supposed to be SUPER long, but I was taking too long to write it all and I'm really busy this next week so I knew it wouldn't be finished until like a week and a half. Anywhooo, I decided to just make the chapter shorter and use the rest of what I wanted for this chapter as chapter 4...catch my drift? Well now that that's understood, READ ONNNN! ^.^**

Chapter Three: Of Porcelain

The sound of obnoxious carnival-like music blasted from every corner of the Moulin Rouge. Men and women dressed in flashy, exotic, and very seductive costumes danced around in harmony as they sang along to the crazy tune while the owner of such a club, as the Moulin Rouge, stood in the middle on a pedestal, egging them on. He wore a color splattered waist coat with bright orange and red platted trousers. He had sunkist orange hair and a burlesque mustache that curled upward, it complemented his outfit all too well. Midgets and transsexuals stood on the sides flirting amongst each other, wearing equally flashy attire. Caricature make up piled their faces, almost hiding their features with the thick face paint. There were a hand full of very attractive men, but none of which caught the eye of Akihiko. The whole place was a blur. It held a sort of kaleidoscope feel. The flashing lights blended all too well with the many colors in this so-called club. Everything was so incredibly obscure that he hadn't even noticed himself being led to a sitting booth by Aikawa. _Damn. _ Akihiko thought_. This place makes me feel so high, and I haven't even taken any sort of drug._

Akihiko's thoughts were cut short as all the lights, except for one shining in the middle of the dance floor where the owner of the Moulin Rouge stood, were cut off. Suddenly the ringmaster-like man in the middle of the spot light spoke with a booming voice, as to make sure everyone could hear him. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the precious, the lovely, the beautiful, the _sexy_ man of the night, who I am very, very sure we have all been waiting for, shall grace us with his _oh-so_ seducing and enticing presence. The Queen of the Moulin Rouge, The Star Diamond, in short, Takahashi Misaki!" _He…queen?...hah! This place is almost more warped than myself. _At this short introduction, the 'ringmaster' walked out of the light, and seconds later a swing covered in flawless, white feathers was slowly being lowered to the ground into the spot light, as a slow flirtatious melody began to play. Then. The voice of an angel began to sing, and the feathers once covering the swing now revealed a gorgeous young man around the age of eighteen. Akihiko's eyes grew wide at this site. "Beautiful…" he practically breathed out. And beautiful Misaki was, indeed. His brown, feathery shoulder length hair shaped his flower petal face almost angelically, contrasting his milky white skin. Perfect. Blemishless. His eyes were giant green orbs of glass which sparkled ever so vibrantly. Perfect glossy pink lips graced his stunning face, and his jaw line worked its way below coming out more than the usual person's, giving him a gorgeous bone structure. His body seemed so gentle and fragile. As if he could break any second. The boy was of porcelain, or so he looked. _So cute…so…so fucking sexy. What are you saying Akihiko? You never curse. You're a novelist, for God's sake! Use better vocabulary!…but, he's just so…oh shut up, you're making too big a deal. He's just a boy…yeah, a FUCKING sexy boy._

Every man and woman in the Moulin Rouge was simply mesmerized by this divine creature. Akihiko looked over at Hiroki and Aikawa, only to see that they too were taken aback by this gorgeous boy. He then moved his attention back to Misaki. _How can one man be so breathtaking? He's…indescribable. _

The slow song Misaki was singing had quickly turned into a faster tune. Strange characters danced around him singing along, as others, just stood on the side drooling over his looks and talent. Akihiko was so entranced by the boy that he didn't hear the first two times that Hiroki called his name. "HEY! BAKAHIKO, CAN'T YOU HEAR!" Hiroki shouted at him.

Akihiko looked up at Hiroki with an uninterested face, "What?" he asked with distaste. He was angry that he was wasting his time speaking with Hiroki, rather than staring at the lovely boy performing in front of him.

Hiroki frowned, "Isn't that your brother over there?" he said pointing at a table behind theirs. Akihiko turned his head towards the direction Hiroki was pointing. There, sitting in a velvet red booth, was his older brother, Haruhiko.

Akihiko growled at the mere image of his brother. He was not at all in good terms with him, and seeing him here just completely ruined his entire mood. "What the hell is he doing here?" Akihiko asked more to himself than to anyone.

"How am I supposed to know? But don't let his presence bother you. You need to remember the reason we came here," Hiroki spoke, "to find someone else for you to love. Plus, if you don't find someone quick, Aikawa-san is going to pretty much kill you."

Akihiko sighed. "Yes, I know," he grumbled.

"Wait…where is Aikawa-san anyways?"

"Huh?" Akihiko looked around for the red headed woman, but could find no sign of her. Neither him nor Hiroki had noticed her leaving her seat.

Just when Akihiko was going to get up to look for her, she popped up behind him. "Usami-sensei, I have great news!" Aikawa babbled excitedly, "I managed to schedule a meeting with you and Monsieur Misaki, _completely_ _alone_." The smirk on her face was almost evil.

Akihiko's face paled. "What? Why would you do that?"

Aikawa giggled, "don't think I didn't notice how you were _gazing_ at him in _awe_. I simply took it upon myself to make sure you meet him…you're welcome!"

_This woman gives me migraines, _Akihiko thought, _but it wouldn't hurt meeting with him, I guess. _He had to be honest, he was very intrigued by this 'Queen of the Moulin Rouge'. Misaki was probably the most stunning boy he'd ever laid his eyes on, and extremely talented at that. So, deep down Akihiko was looking forward to their little meeting. What Aikawa didn't mention to him though, was that she didn't actually schedule any meeting. She lied. But Aikawa had noticed Akihiko dreamily eyeing Misaki, and took it as a sign that he liked the boy, just as she thought he would. If she didn't get the difficult author to somehow meet him, then there would most likely be no hope in finding someone for him to love and to love him in return, which meant no manuscript. No manuscript meant losing her job. And if she were to lose her job because of some lazy writer, she would definitely throw him out a forty story high window with no mercy.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

On the other side of the Moulin Rouge, sat a very, very captivated Haruhiko. His lust filled eyes were set on a certain young man gracing the crowd with his singing and dancing; Takahashi Misaki. He stalked the boy's every move. Everything he did just turned Haruhiko on more and more. His locked eyes were interrupted when his long time friend, Ryuichiro Isaka, stepped in front of him. "Not now Isaka. Can't you see I'm busy?" he said, stretching his neck out to see around Isaka.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time to stare at Chibi-chan over there. You see, I've managed to schedule a meeting with you and him, _completely alone_," Isaka smirked as he finished his sentence.

"Completely alone, you say?" Haruhiko asked, not tearing his gaze from Misaki.

"That is what I said, isn't it? Besides, you should be acquaintanced with the star of Moulin Rouge if you are to be their sponsor," Isaka finished. Haruhiko simply hummed in agreement.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

While every living creature in the theatrical club was keeping their concentration on Misaki's performance, he himself was only thinking about his future. Takahashi Misaki was a very young and gifted performer for his age. His only dream was to become a real actor, which he worked his hardest for in Moulin Rouge. Although, he would have never imagined himself as the head courtesan of a French club years before, he only worked his way up in Moulin Rouge so that he may obtain a grand reputation in acting. He would risk anything to fulfill his lifelong dream.

This night in particular was one of the most important Misaki had to perform for. The one who would be sponsoring Moulin Rouge had come to see what the club was like before he sealed any deal. If the club was to be sponsored by this man, his acting would become more noticed and he'd have an actual chance of becoming _a real actor._

_Don't screw up. Don't screw up. Don't screw up. Don't screw-_ Misaki's thought's were cut short as about ten cancan girls with inhumanely large colored feathers circled around him, covering him from everyone else's eyes. A long instrumental part of the song played as 'the ringmaster', better known as Harold Zidler, threw a new, more dazzling change of clothes at Misaki. _Ah! I only have a minute to change! _

"You're doing absolutely amazing, my dear!" Harold praised with a cheeky smile.

"You really think so?" Misaki asked as he took his original tight white dress shirt off, replacing it with a more sparkling see through one; the music still going on outside of the little cave the girls created for him. He really was doing his best. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Not tonight, at least.

"Of course! Haruhiko is going to sponsor us for sure after your lovely performance!" he replied with much enthusiasm.

"I hope you're right, Harold," Misaki murmured. Any further discussion was cut off as the cancan girls surrounding him moved away, once again revealing a stunning Misaki dressed in something completely different. He finished off the song he'd been singing by sitting back on the swing he had originally come from. The song once again slowed to the soft tune it had been when he first came out. The swing slowly moved away from the ground as Misaki quickly finished the song with a high, powerful note.

The crowd cheered. Men and women whistled. People threw their hats up in the air. _Good, good. This is good…_Misaki thought to himself with a sincere smile, _now all I need to do is impress our possible sponsor. I can't mess this up._

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Akihiko's and Haruhiko's vision were practically glued to Misaki. They were both thoroughly impressed by this young man. He was beautiful. He could sing. He could dance. He could most likely act. All in all, Misaki was _superb_ in the eyes of these two half brothers, who were completely unaware that they were similarly intrigued.

Simultaneously they both thought to themselves, _I really can't wait to meet this 'Star Diamond'. _

**A/N: Oh yes, another one of my famous cliff-thought-hangers lol. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER PLEEEEASE!**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Wrong Person, Wrong Heart

"Just get your ass in the fucking room!" Aikawa hissed at Akihiko as she forcibly pushed him towards velvet double doors. The lavish doors apparently led to the extravagant boy, Misaki. Just as soon as the young performer had harmonized the last note, Akihiko was pushed towards the direction of where he was to meet him. It all happened so fast, the author barely even had time to notice the situation…or that he was being led into a bizarre, giant elephant.

"What the hell am I supposed to say…or do, for that matter?" Akihiko argued back with a hint of rare nervousness. _Nervous? When was the last time I was nervous? Oh yes, that's right…never. I'm merely just tired and overwhelmed. Yes, that's it…nervous? HAH! _

"Just introduce yourself, talk, get to know each other…and make sure to be sexy while you're at it!" Aikawa struggled to inch the author's body closer to the room. "Don't do this for me Usami-sensei, do this for yourself, God damn it!

Sighing, Akihiko finally gave into his editor's persistence. "Fine, but I won't guarantee anything special to happen," he muffled defeated as he brushed Aikawa off of him and made his hand's way to the door knob. He paused; hesitated. Regaining his confidence, the young novelist sucked in some much needed oxygen and turned the handle.

The room wasn't large nor was it small, but size was not the first thing noticed by Akihiko. His first impression of the chamber could only be explained by the simple word _romantic. _The entire area smelled of roses and lavender. The lights were dimmed in a sort of seductive manner, which complemented the décor of said room. Amongst all the heart plushies, roses, and champagne bottles elaborately scattered around, was a giant bed placed near a heart shaped balcony-like window where a deep, red curtain loosely hung open. Akihiko was too busy absorbing his surroundings that he hadn't felt nor heard the presence of someone standing behind him. Suddenly, fragile arms slowly wrapped their way around the writer's neck, hands stopped to lay on his chest. This startled the man, but what startled him the most was the undeniably voluptuous voice that meltingly whispered in his ear, "I've been expecting you…". The last word lingered in his eardrum. The warmth of the breath tickled his ear, slightly arousing the man.

Akihiko briskly turned around only to come face to face with the one and only Star Diamond, Misaki. _Fuck. He's even more attractive up close. _Akihiko's mouth was slightly ajar, he wasn't expecting the boy to be this God damn ravishing in person. Misaki noticed his surprise and smiled a bit. He raised his fragile hand to Akihiko's left cheek and lightly caressed it. "You're much more handsome than I had expected," the younger man spoke in a soft, melodic voice. Such a calm beautiful sound. And his touch, so gentle. His smooth hand almost felt like a feather. Akihiko could only think of one way to describe this boy's gracefulness. _Like a dove..._

The older of the two cleared his throat when he realized he was awkwardly just staring at the boy. "Oh…thank you, I could honestly say the same about you," Akihiko strongly replied, regaining his repose. He smirked when he saw Misaki blush. The younger man was obviously trying his best not to falter at seducing him with confidence. What he didn't know though, was that his adorable, almost hidden, shyness turned Akihiko on tenfold to what Misaki was trying to characterize himself as.

Mustering up some more fake courage, the young courtesan slowly removed his hand from the attractive man's cheek. "Hmm, charming," he commented with a slight twinkle in his eyes. He turned away from Akihiko and slowly walked towards the bed with a little sway to his petite hips. His corporeal language was driving the author wild. _This kid…this kid is really asking for it. _Once he reached the overly cushioned bed, Misaki alluringly laid his body on it in a sideways position; one of his hands supported his head as his other gingerly rubbed the spot in front of him. "Won't you join me? It's awfully lonely over here all by myself," his voice temptingly slithered out of his pink lips.

Akihiko's eyes widened a bit. He was absolutely not prepared to be so unbearably seduced. Hell, he didn't even know what was expected of him when he met Misaki. But now it seemed quite obvious what it was, and he was not particularly looking forward to it, considering that he barely even knew the young man. "I'd rather be standing…" Akihiko replied tensely.

"Oh?" Misaki teasingly questioned, "so you'd like to do it…standing?" He tried his best to smirk, completely misunderstanding Akihiko's statement. He stood up and strolled towards the novelist in a very, dare I say, sexy manner. Once he reached him, Misaki placed one of his delicate hands on Akihiko's chest and leisurely walked around him, dragging his hand around the author's body with him.

Akihiko gulped. _Why am I feeling so hot for this kid?,_ he thought to himself confused, before speaking. "Please stop," he almost begged. _Before I lose control, and do things I know I'll regret._

Misaki only continued what he was doing against Akihiko's protest. It was driving the author crazy. His touch was like fire. It was all too foreign to him. Why did this man who he barely knew make him feel so much _lust _and…_passion_? Not being able to bare Misaki's alluring touch anymore, Akihiko snapped. "JUST STOP IT!" he shouted, catching the younger man off guard.

Misaki's eyes widened as he froze on the spot. He hastily moved his hand away from the man. "I-I'm sorry…I…I was just…I thought…" he stammered on his sentence nervously, not sure of what to say. Feeling disconsolate about his outburst, Akihiko quickly scoured his mind for the right words to fix the awkward and tense situation.

"No, I'm sorry…I just wasn't aware that meeting with you meant I had to sleep with you, is all. You see, I'm in love with another man…was…still am?" Akihiko wasn't quite sure how he felt anymore. Did he still love Takahiro? Just because the one he loved was marrying some woman didn't mean he didn't still love Takahiro, right? That shouldn't change anything. But for some hidden reason he wasn't really sure anymore. It had only been about three days since he found out about the marriage, his feelings couldn't possibly have changed that quickly. Or, could they have?

Misaki slightly nodded his head in understanding. "I-If that's the case, then why are you here of all places? This is _The _Moulin Rouge, home of the sluttiest sluts," he said whilst raising an eyebrow in question.

Akihiko chuckled at his choice of words, but soon returned to a solemn state of mind before responding. "Well, he doesn't really love me back. Actually, he didn't even suspect that I held such feelings for him, even after ten years of pursuing. It was really my fault he never found out though, considering I never told him, only because I was afraid of his reaction. I was afraid of losing our friendship. Of him not wanting anything to do with me. And for him to hate me…that, that's the last thing I ever want," he looked down at the ground with an unreadable expression. Why was he telling this kid about his problems? He didn't even know him, But Akihiko decided he might as well continue his little sob story. "Only a few days ago he announced to me first that he was getting married, and now I have no chance…nor will I ever," he finished off coldly.

Almost as soon as he finished, he heard a short gasp coming from Misaki. He looked up to find the beautiful man with a pained expression and a single tear rolling down his statuesque face. _Is he…crying? But why? _

"I-I'm so sorry…I had no idea," Misaki sobbed, "that's just horrible! How c-could he have done that to you? You were in love with him for _ten _years, and he never noticed? And then he went ahead and made sure you were the first to know he was getting married? I…I just hate that!"

Misaki used his fisted hands to wipe his tears away, but it didn't stop more from spilling out of his eyes. Akihiko observed him. He was confused and slightly touched. Tilting his head to the side he chuckled. "Why are you crying for me?" the author questioned.

Misaki raised his head so that his eyes met Akihiko's. "I-It's just…I can't possibly imagine h-how horrible you must have felt when you found out. I don't know what I would have done if I was in such a situation. A-And don't act like your fine!" he said, noticing how the older man was trying to act casual about it, "because…because you're not fooling me with your calm façade!"

Akihiko's eyes widened. _How can this man see through me? We just met…I don't understand._ The author stood there with his mouth agape, frozen with shock and confusion. His confound pause was interrupted when Misaki began to speak in a low, shy voice. "Can I…can I kiss you?" Akihiko's eyes opened up even wider at this question. Noticing this, Misaki immediately started to fret. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! I mean you don't have to…I just thought that maybe it would-" his callow blabbering was stopped when something silky and wet pressed itself against his lips. It was Akihiko's own lips. He held Misaki's soft cheeks in one hand and used his other to pull him closer by the waist. After a while he licked the side of Misaki's lips begging for his tongue's entrance. The young courtesan effortlessly gave in, and opened his small mouth for the lavender eyed man's entrance. He explored every cavern of his sweet mouth, trying to intensify the addicting kiss.

When they eventually pulled apart, both were panting from their prior mouth to mouth chemistry. Looking down at the now hazy eyed man, Akihiko couldn't help but feel something too vehement in his heart to understand.

"I think I might have fallen in love with you…" he whispered, confused with his own feelings.

Misaki peered into his spiraling purple eyes. Confusion was also written on his face. He stared for a while looking for an answer in his mind. "I-I think I might have possibly…fallen in love with you, too," he whispered back, blushing a tad. Both of the males' hearts were beating vigorously as they just stared at one another. Suddenly the door was pushed open revealing a tall, elegant man with dark brown hair and glasses. He stopped in his tracks when he beheld the site in the elephant room; his step brother, Akihiko, and Moulin Rouge's Star Diamond holding each other in a suggestively close distance. Now this pissed him off. "Akihiko…" he hissed through his teeth.

"Haruhiko…" he hissed back equally venomous.

"What are you doing here?" both brothers asked each other in unison.

Misaki was as lost as his state of mind could possibly get. "Wait! _You're _not Haruhiko?" he asked the silver haired man. Akihiko looked at Misaki with a bewildered expression. "Of course not," he answered, disgusted with the mere thought of being his brother.

Misaki's face immediately paled. He fell in love with the wrong man, and now there was no turning back. It was too late. _OH SHIT! _He mentally screamed. _What the hell do I do now?_

"Why are you holding each other like that?" Haruhiko questioned suspiciously, snapping Misaki out of his mini mental breakdown.

"Uhh…I fell….Yeah! And he just caught me before I hit the ground. Y-you see, I've been feeling quite sick lately and I keep randomly fainting! It's probably a fever, so," Misaki scurried to Haruhiko and began pushing him towards the door while faking a cough, "I don't want you to catch it or anything. I think it's best if you come back some other time."

"But-" he tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Bye!" Misaki shoved him out the door before he could argue further. When he was sure Haruhiko walked away he leaned against the door and exhaled a stressed breath.

"Well that got rid of him," Akihiko said smirking. Misaki looked up stupefied. He almost forgot that Akihiko was also in the room.

"You too! Get out!" he demanded pointing to the door, "I don't want to deal with anyone right now."

"Didn't you say you loved me though?" Akihiko asked confused, which seemed to be a very happening emotion today.

"I-I said might! Don't twist my words. Just please go away for now," he replied tiredly.

The taller man solemnly nodded and walked towards the exit. He paused when his hand touched the door knob. "I'm not giving up on you, _Misaki_," his voice was determined. After making his declaration, the youthful author made his way out.

Misaki couldn't help but burn up from the way the tantalizing man said his name. Groaning, he threw himself onto the large, fluffy bed and tried to sleep his problems away. Too bad they were still going to be there when he awoke. This is only the beginning of a very long road.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put Ch.4 up. School just started, and OH MY GOD IT'S TAKING AWAY MY PRECIOUS FANFIC TIME! D': **

**I'll either start making longer chapters orrr I'll write chapters around this long and put them up more frequently...you guys tell me what you would prefer, okay? Well anywho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I need them. They motivate me to continue writing**. **And the reader's opinion is a precious one to me, so please reviewwww! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Misaki

I slowly opened my eyes, only for them to be burned and forced shut once again by the white morning light of the sun. Laying in bed, I limply threw my left arm over my face to shield it from dawn's rays. _I feel really weird…strange, _I drowsily thought. Then, all the memories of the prior night flooded my mind. I had 'taken a liking' to the wrong guy. I was supposed to seduce Usami Haruhiko, soon to be sponsor of Moulin Rouge. Instead I seduced his brother, by accident. _Harold. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. _Sometimes I really think I'm the most unlucky person to inhabit the Earth. Complicated things like this always seem to happen to me. I guess I can only really blame my lifestyle. I mean, I'm the head courtesan of Moulin Rouge _and _I'm gay. I only bring strange things upon myself. I could feel my face flush at the thought of being gay. No matter how sure or how long I've known my sexuality, I'm still a bit embarrassed about admitting it…even though my job is to seduce men. My life just contradicts itself. I never wanted to be a _stripper. _I only do this because of the dream I have to fulfill. That, and to prove Niichan…I mean Takahiro…wrong. Not that I would go back to see him, not after what happened. I would never be able to look him in the eye. I can't even refer to him as my brother anymore. It pains me so much to no longer feel comfortable around the only family I have left; the one who devoted so many years to raise me. But I can't go back to Japan, to him. He would still be disappointed, and that would only make me angry. And _that_ would make me feel guilty.

I turned to the side in my giant bed, as the memory of the day I lost my only family, my only friend, replayed in my mind.

_Birds were singing, people were talking, children were playing, cars were passing by, lovers were giggling. All of it went unnoticed by me as I trotted along the sidewalk on my way back home from school. I was so stressed. Soon I would be graduating from high school, in a week to be exact. _

_I decided that it would be best if I told Niichan my two deepest secrets before I left high school. I was so afraid of what his reaction would be. Probably not a positive one. But he needed to know what I really want, who I really am. I hope he understands…_

_Eventually I got home. I just stood there though; in front of the door. My hand floated in front of the lock with the key in hand for several minutes before I swallowed and reluctantly unlocked it. I was hesitant to open the door, but knew I would have to eventually._

_When I walked through the threshold I could hear the kitchen sink running. 'Niichan must be home', I nervously thought. As quiet as possible, I tried to walk to my bedroom. When I put my foot down for my fifth step it made a creaking noise, which didn't go unnoticed by Niichan._

"_Ah! Misaki! I didn't hear you open the door, you scared me!" the raven haired man said with a goofy smile._

"_Ahah…ha…um, sorry...uhh, I'm home!" __I awkwardly laughed and grimaced. Gosh, I'm horrible at keeping my cool._

"_Welcome home!" he replied a little too happy while ruffling my hair. Niichan always seems to be so happy…I don't understand him. It's like nothing bad exists in his little world. Like he blocks all negativity out and replaces it with stuff like glitter and unicorns and rainbows and happiness. I wish I could do that._

"_Haha…yeah...um, Niichan…th-there's something that I…that I wanted to talk about with you," that's right, I have to tell him now, I can't falter, "Uhh, we should sit down on the couch before I…tell you." He tilted his head to the side a bit, but none the less smiled that annoyingly goofy smile of his and walked to the living room to take a seat at the couch._

"_Okay! What is it you wanna talk about, Misaki?"_

"_Well, there's two things actually…I d-don't know how to put them, uh, so I guess I'll just s-say it," I shut my eyes tight and paused for a moment before blurting out, "I don't want to go to college, I want to become an actor, and I felt that I had to tell you because I know I'm graduating in a week and I know we've been talking about M University, because it's 'my dream college', but really, it's your dream college! A-a-and I just have never been into economics or anything like that! It's so boring to me, I fail at it! I want to act, to be on stage, to perform, to sing, to dance, t-to become well known by everyone as 'Takahashi Misaki, The Actor'," I inhaled quickly before continuing, "…and I'm…I'm g-gay. I've been gay since…well forever." Finally I opened my eyes. Niichan's face was paled in surprise and horror. Then it switched to disappointment, then rage. 'Oh no, he's angry…he hates me.'_

"_I…" he began to speak through clenched teeth, "I can't believe you'd throw away all your years of education, and waste it on stupid fantasies! I mean I understood when you were in your school plays, but to throw away all your hard work to become a…_worthless actor_? And you're gay? YOU'RE GAY? It's a phase, it has to be a phase! Do you…do you not understand how unnatural that is?" _

"_Niichan…" I sobbed. I knew he wouldn't approve. Why did I have to tell him?_

"_NO! No, not 'Niichan'! You're not my baby brother! You're not the Misaki you claimed to be, you lied. HAH! You really are a terrific actor, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically, "You pretended to be perfect and normal, but you're not!"_

"_What?…I…I thought y-you'd understa-"_

"_Shut up!" he screamed. I've never heard him like this. It's so foreign. "Get out! Leave! You're disgraceful to me and…and our _parents." _That hurt…that hurt a lot. My heart feels dead. I feel dead. That one small comment shattered me._

"_I hate you," I whispered, looking to the floor._

"_What was that?"_

"_I HATE YOU!" I yelled. "You're mad at me because I want to follow my dreams? Because of my sexuality? What is your problem! I thought that as an older brother you would have been understanding and supportive! I hate you! I hate you! I…I fucking hate you!" Tears started to pour out of my eyes as I roared the last sentence over and over again._

"_I-I'll prove you wrong, I'll be famous one day and…and then you'll be sorry, because I'm never coming back to share any of my accomplishments with you. You…you fraud of a brother!" at that I ran to room and slammed the door shut, not even looking back to see _Takahiro's _face._

_I cried in my room for hours, although it felt like days. When it was past midnight I decided to pack my things and my life's savings, and leave. Where to? I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to prove Takahiro wrong, I had to become an actor. Show him that I could make it without him. I didn't need him._

_I walked through the heat of June's night. Alone on the streets. I wandered aimlessly for what seemed like decades. I felt like shit. What the hell was I thinking? I can't make it on my own…I'm not that special. _

_I walked into an ally and sat on the ground with my back against the cold brick wall. The coolness felt good against my back. I sat there for a while feeling numb, before a burst of wind blew my way, making my hair sway in crazy directions. A worn out, colorful piece of paper sifted towards me. With curiosity I grabbed it and tried my best to read it, using the dim lights provided by the lamp posts outside of the ally. _

"_Moulin Rouge…" I read aloud, "home of the fame and talented…in…" I strained my eyes in the darkness, trying to read the last words, "Par, Par…Paris…Fr…ance," I was finally able to see. "Paris, France…" I repeated. That's far. Like, really, really far. But I have my life's savings with me…I should be able to afford a one way ticket to France. If I do buy the ticket, there'll be no turning back. I'll have to wish for the best…_

_I bought the ticket. And before I knew it I stood in front of the flashy, exotic club, Moulin Rouge. I took my chances and I went inside, and talked to the owner, Harold Zidler. He immediately took me in. He, along with all the other performers, told me I was gorgeous and amazingly talented. I was of course modest about it, but I knew it as true. Too bad Takahiro never saw my potential._

_I was doing great. It was only my first week and people were already deeming me their favorite performer. With time I eventually became the head _courtesan_ of Moulin Rouge. Before I came here I had no idea it was some bizarre strip joint for the talented. But I also found that out with time. Years before I would have declined the position of a…of a stripper. But whenever I thought of quitting, I reminded myself that I had to prove Takahiro wrong. I had to become an actor; famous. Moulin Rouge would help me reach that standard. If not them, then no one._

That's how it happened. That's why I'm here. I'm not a _slut. _I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.

_I'm not._

I'm just an eighteen year old boy striving for his dreams. My dreams are all I have. Everything, everyone else…is gone. If I don't make it here, I make it nowhere. And to me, that's worse than dying.

I leisurely closed my eyes again, leaned more into my pillow, and once again fell asleep.

_I will not fail myself._

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda crappy x.x school is draining my brain...which is ironic...um, anyways! I'll have another chapter up soon, so look forward to that my lovelies! And of course, reviewwww! I'm seeing lots of people favoriting or putting this as a story alert, but they're not reviewing. So if you want to see more chapters coming in sooner, then review. Otherwise, I'll feel like no one likes my story...and then I'll cry in a corner. lol just joshin' ya...maybe. I should really stop babbling now XD byeeee~**

**REVIEW DAMN IT! O.O...okay now I'm done...bye...for real...bye...wahhhh...****!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Akihiko

I sat alone on the edge outside my hotel room's window, next to the red lit 'Chambres a la Journee' sign. I rested my head on the giant flickering 'h'. The prickling cold air of the night slightly stung my face, but I was too engrossed in thoughts of _him _to care.

_I can't believe I told him I fell in love with him…What was I thinking? Why do I want to see him again so badly? I love Takahiro, damn it!...him…I love him…right? YES! I DO! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? _ I know what I'm thinking, I'm thinking of Misaki. And I can't get him off of my mind. _Oh God…I don't even understand my own feelings._

I'm incredibly perplexed. How the hell can this man I've only known for a night make me feel like this? I couldn't have already gotten over Takahiro…it hasn't even been that long since I was sitting on my couch like a lug, grieving over his marriage. I don't understand how all of a sudden, saying that I still love Takahiro feels wrong on my tongue, in my heart.

Biting my bottom lip, I moved my vision to the window of the huge elephant where all this confusion started. Only height, a windmill, and a narrow street separated us. _He's still in there…probably sleeping…I wonder if he's as frustrated and confused as me…or if he's even thinking about me…_

There they are; thoughts of him again. I don't want to love someone else. I'm supposed to always love Takahiro. I swore to myself that I would, even if we could never be together as more than friends. But it's becoming so incredibly difficult to keep a grasp on the emotional devotion I have…_had?_…for him. Now there's Misaki, this young man I scarcely know, yet I can't seem to keep my mind's attention from wandering towards him. _He's just another pretty face,_ thinking that made me feel like the biggest liar. And it scares me to think that he might be more than that to me. I've always focused my full-hearted attention on Takahiro. I don't know what it's like to want, to need somebody else. I'm trying to make myself believe that Takahiro is still the only one for me. Each thought of Misaki is making it so much harder. Why is my conscience starting to revolve around him? What makes him so special? _He cried for me_; blatantly that. No one has ever cried for me, or even been able to see through my fake expressions. I thought I had them down packed by now. There's much more to the naiveté foreshadowed by this gorgeous man. He can see through me, unlike anyone. Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought I was.

Groaning in frustration, I moved a tense hand over my face. I stayed in that position, unmoving, for what seemed like decades. Too numb to move. I don't remember falling asleep on the cool concrete of the old balcony, all I can recall is the now redundant name circling my brain; _Misaki._

_This boy will be the death of what I thought were my beliefs. _

**A/N: Yeah I know it's like really friggin' short! But it had to be...I didn't want to drag his feelings on for too long, or it would have become boring and redundant, y'know? Welp, anywhooo, I'll have another chapter up soon! So review this one and tell me what you think :D Remember, your opinions DO matter! **

**Also, just in case you guys are tad confused, Akihiko has no idea Misaki is Takahiro's brother and Misaki has no idea Akihiko is Takahiro's friend...that is all! And with that I bid you fare winds~**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHERE HAVE I BEEN? O_O ****I'm super sorry about the late update, I've just been busy with school and the holidays and crap ): Also I had a part in Grease at my school (I played Johnny Casino...I'm a girl...) so that really took up a lot of my time with rehearsals and all that jazz. But here's another chapter for all of you, my lovelies.**

Chapter Seven: And So They Meet Again

The cool air and bickering of birds all indicated that it was now dawn. A gentle, chilling breeze swayed past the refined sleeping face of Akihiko, slowly reawakening him. Serene lilac eyes gradually opened, the morning sun reflecting them ever so lov'ely.

_Damn. I fell asleep out here. _ Unconsciously, he became more aware of his throat, as to check if he had caught a cold during the night. Fortunately, he was unmistakably blessed with luck.

Akihiko groggily scanned the scenery before him. His eyes' view went from the gray tinted white sky, to the lazy turning windmill, and then to the giant burlesque elephant. _He's in there…maybe. I want to see him. I'm anxious…what's wrong with me?_

The silver haired man slowly stood up, eyes still glued onto the fake mammal. Without even thinking, Akihiko jumped off the ledge of the ragged hotel onto the large panels of the slowly moving windmill. _What the hell am I doing? _He silently scolded his recklessness, but there was no time to frolic in thought for if he stayed grabbing the panel any longer he would surely end up upside down. Darting his eyes around frantically for a close building or object to jump onto, he spotted the ornate elephant once again, the very element which taunted him, in effect landing him in this dangerous situation. Observing it for no more than a millisecond, his gaze spotted the curling trunk. _Eh, it's close enough. _And with that, he leaped. When his long arms grasped the thick piece of architecture, Akihiko unconsciously squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the elephant like his life depended on it (which it actually did). After a few seconds of assurance that he wasn't falling or already dead, he cautiously lifted his eyelids. _…I can't believe I seriously did that. _

Once again, violet orbs bounced around the scenery, mind pondering on the next _brilliant _move. Above the flicking trunk was the heart shaped window, the only obvious place to go next. Without much thought Akihiko stretched a flexing arm towards the window pane. His finger tips were being teased by the close proximity and aching, tickling feeling of being so close, yet not close enough. There was no way out of this, his situation was blunt; he was fucked.

_I really have nothing to lose._

Akihiko pulled a strong leg up. His foot was now applying pressure to the decorated trunk. He paused completely for a moment of doubt. Straying in wait…wait…waiting. _ Wait._ He briskly used his leg to jump up and eagerly grabbed onto the window pane. Fingers feeling rusty with the amount of strain he was mindlessly injecting into them, he pursued to bring his second hand up to the window. _Success._ And with his hands, his staunch torso, leading to his entire physique tumbling through the opening in an awkward front roll. The statuesque man remained in his clumsy upside down position for a wrinkle of time, feeling cocky about his hallow victory. _Mm, not too shabby._

A gentle murmur ceased Akihiko from further dawdling in his victory. Quickly regaining his mental maturity he tilted his body to the side, getting out of his amusing position, and stoically stood up. His intense eyes immediately spotted a brown tuft of hair sticking out of a bulgy comforter. "Misaki," he whispered quite ineffectively. The 'sleeping beauty' merely rolled over, showing his gentle face; eyes closed, conscious of nothing but an unseen dream.

Akihiko cautiously shuffled to the young man's side, wanting to see more of him. When he reached the bedside the author could clearly see every fine detail of the courtesan's acknowledgeable face. _What is such a man doing in a place like this? He deserves better…he deserves me._ _But…I don't think I deserve him. _

Staring more intently at Misaki's face, Akihiko couldn't help but let his eyes drift towards his sleeping, rose-colored lips. He paid extra attention to the serene warm breathes entering and escaping the brunette's pink rims. _Why must such things as beauty tempt me?_, he dreamily thought before bringing his own lips down to meet the younger's in a soft, forsaken kiss.

Misaki instantly felt the cascading sensation of gentle lips against his own as they disturbed his innocent dreams. Opening his ivy eyes in a haze, he immediately found the cause of the unceremonious disturbance. The young man's eyes took on the shape of giant saucers before he freaked out on the spot, and tried to pry the man he had met not a day ago off of him.

Seeing that the young man had awoken, Akihiko briskly unclaimed the smooth lips he still yearned for. Buzzing around his mind for an explanation, the author decided to stick with his usual demeanor of 'I'm going to act like this is a normal thing, therefore making the situation awkward for you and not me.'

"What the hell!" Misaki screamed, wiping his mouth off with a lithe arm before stumbling out of his bed to stand before the man who dare kiss him without his authority.

_Remember Akihiko, cool, calm, and collected. Cool, calm, and collected. _

"Ah, Misaki. Fancy meeting you here," the older man reacted casually.

"What are you talking about? This is my room!" Misaki retorted, totally mind fucked. _How the hell did this bastard get in here?_

"Hm…so it is," Akihiko responded calmly.

"Wha…What are you doing here? How did you even get to the window!"

"To answer your first question, I came here to see you, of course…as for your second, I don't even know the answer to that myself," _Good. Just keep acting normal, and you'll get through this like you do with all strange situations._

Misaki stared at him with a stupefied expression. "I don't even know how to respond or deal with someone like you," he mumbled, palming his face in annoyance. _Cute, _Akihiko subconsciously thought.

"I guess you could say I'm one of a kind," _Aren't you witty._

"Ha!" the brunette puffed sarcastically, "But no, really. Why are you here?"

_Don't let him get to you. Just repeat what you said before…yeah…_"I said I came to see y-"

"Yes, yes! But why?"

"I told you yesterday, didn't I? I love you." _Oh no. Too blunt…I'm an idiot._

"..."

_Awkward, _both men simultaneously thought.

"..."

"Impossible," Misaki finally spoke.

"How so?"

"We haven't even known each other for more than the short amount of time we spent together last night."

"As true as that is, I still," _you already said it, might as well stick to it, _" love you."

"Like I just said, _impossible_."

"Oh really? Because if I do remember correctly, you confessed to me also," the author smirked knowing he was right.

"Well I lied! I thought you were someone else!" the young man's heart burned from the words he had just spoken, as if they were not true. _No…I can't fall in love,_ he stubbornly argued with himself. "I'm not allowed to love you or anyone for that matter, unless Harold tells me to. I'm a courtesan, that's just how it is," Misaki said with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"Not allowed to love? You can't tell your emotions what to do!" Akihiko snapped back completely bewildered by what Moulin Rouge expected from their employees.

"Well, that's...that's just how it is!"

"Are you kidding me? A life with no love is not a life at all!" _I should know…_

"Then I guess I'll have to suffocate in lust," Misaki spat back.

"I don't care if you're not allowed, that won't stop me from pursuing you and making it my top priority to make you love me back," Akihiko replied.

Misaki paused, his heart beating faster than in should in affect of words. "…Don't you understand? If you do that you'll only get hurt" he whispered, staring at the floor in remorse.

"I'll take that chance for you," Akihiko replied in understanding. He lifted a cool hand up to the younger's blushing cheek to caress it in assurance.

The eighteen year old boy slightly gasped. He was completely caught off guard by Akihiko's answer. He immediately looked up from the ground, only to be met with lavender eyes full of undeniable want. As their eyes met the novelist could not find any restraint and grabbed the young man's waist, pulling him closer to him before he urgently locked their lips together for their third kiss.

Misaki's eyes widened, but eventually melted to dazed crescents when he realized how much he enjoyed the taste of the other's mouth. He slung his arms around Akihiko's neck, and hung on to him. At the moment, he wished they would stay like that forever. The two soft mouths danced in a silky desirous kiss as they savored the craved moment. Their tongues soothingly rubbed together, creating an irresistible, wet, soft friction_. _Neither of them knew what move would lead to what, all the two young men were sure of was that the closer they were, the more alive they felt.

And before they knew it, they were both naked.

They stayed standing, crashing their lips together in silent begging for more, which went understood. Clothes decorated the floor, resembling some sort of strange Picasso inspired piece of art.

Akihiko moved his swollen lips down to Misaki's neck, and began kissing and sucking at it like it were the forbidden fruit. Wanting more of this irresistible being, the older male gingerly pushed Misaki down onto the bed. He stood staring at the lithe body for a moment, admiring how amazingly the blue hued light of the morning sun complemented the young man's perfect, white complexion. He seemed almost angelic, but the desire filling those green eyes snatched away any pure assumptions. The fact that an innocent looking man could obtain unholy, lustrous thoughts sent hot chills down the libidinous author's nether regions.

Adoringly smiling down at his heart's new captor, Akihiko gently layed himself over Misaki, using his arms to support him from crushing his new found love. "You are so beautiful…that it hurts to look at you," Akihiko sweetly whispered, his face barely an inch away from the doe eyed man. Evident passion was shown through his deep, husky voice. Love overflowed and numbed his every emotion. _Numb._ That is how he felt. Numb to everything. To everyone. To every other emotion. But what a pleasant feeling it was; to be numbed by love. As if a shield had been created. No, a bond. A bond between Misaki and himself. Nothing else mattered. Only this moment mattered. Nothing could ever fathom the joy that Akihiko, this once lonely man with no hope in love, felt. It was incredible how one person could change your state of mind within a day. As Misaki had said, _impossible. _Yet here it was happening, love was being made in more than one sense.

Misaki was caught off guard by what Akihiko had just said. Never had such words felt so sincere. _This really could be love. _But being the stubborn person he was, Misaki turned his head to the side trying to hide away his blush. Unbeknown to him, this only turned on the man above him even more.

Akihiko's cold hands smoothly slid down the sides of Misaki's naked body stopping at his thighs. He savored the soft feeling of the boy beneath him. Each touch sent them both into a paradox of dark forsaken pleasures. "Love me," Akihiko whispered hotly into Misaki's right ear, "love me more than you've ever loved before." The light warm breeze of the man's breath sent a lascivious shiver down his spine.

Misaki's breath hitched at this request. "W-what a selfish thing to say," he poutingly whispered back. This merely made Akihiko chuckle at how adorable he was.

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes, you know." He leaned down to kiss Misaki's cute puffing lips, which lead them back into another round of making out. A swift hand brushed gently against the younger man's sensitive abs, eliciting a wanton moan. Said hand slowly made its way down to Misaki's hard shaft, and gently began to rub it.

"Mm…" Misaki moaned into the kiss, as his lower regions became increasingly hot by the man's touch. Through slitted eyes he focused on Akihiko's beautifully toned torso shining in sweat of anticipation above him. His discovery on how sexy the man really was resulted in his hardness becoming even more excruciatingly hot and wet.

Akihiko moved his hand away from Misaki's penis to his bottom before he had the chance release his essence. Looking down at the flustered male below him he assured him that nothing would hurt if he relaxed. After getting a nervous Misaki to calm down, Akihiko softly prodded a finger at the younger male's entrance. "Ah!" Misaki yelped as the cool finger slid all the way inside of him. Once he got used to the strange feeling of being filled, the purple eyed man pushed a second finger inside the hot entrance and began moving them around to stretch it out for what was to come.

**A/N: Yeah you guys must think I'm a horrible person for making a cliff hanger in the middle of a sex scene...but that only means the next chapter w****ill be a very long lemon, so you should be happy! XD** **It won't take me long to put up chapter eight, because I already started writing it, aaaand I have more time on my hands than before. So look forward to that and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): I am so sorry...this took me longer than I thought! ****It's my first lemon so I wanted it to be really good and not just mediocre, so I spent a lot of time proofreading and rewriting things and getting friends' opinions and such**. **Hopefully the long period of time I made you guys wait was worth it...**

Chapter Eight: Falling Into Love And Being Caught

"A-Akihiko…we, we can't….no…" Misaki tried to persuade in a weakly manner whilst the novelist silkily slid his tongue along the length of the younger's body, starting at his smooth jaw and moving down, down, down, beckoning a strained arch of the young man's back as pleasure poured over all of his senses. Upon reaching the rapid rising and falling of his chest, he drew a recently-arisen pert nipple into the warm orifice of his mouth, a certain pink appendage swirling around the object. Releasing it with a slight 'pop', he began to lay feathered kisses along his abdomen, leaving blazing trails of fire in their wake. Akihiko savored the delicious taste of the courtesan's soft skin, practically moaning at the fuzzy sensation his mouth was receiving from all of his own ministrations.

Misaki tried not to get too caught up in the lust of the moment. This wasn't allowed. He shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't 'assigned to have sex', this wasn't his job. But of course not, Harold never told him to. _The rules! The rules! The rules! _

Shit. What were the rules? Rules never tend to make sense or hold any substance of importance when you're in mid-fuck. Anyone would agree- a virgin would agree.

_I-I don't want this…_ Misaki's subconscious notions only proved self ignorance existed. His thoughts were starting to not make sense. Or merely much too little sense to matter. Each wiggle and waggle of the novelist's terrorizing fingers inside of his legitimate nowhere melted him more and more until all he could think about was how much he _did _want this.

Akihiko curtly chuckled at Misaki's protests. "You certainly do not excel in the art of persuasion, my love," was his sly response. A caricature glint of an eye aimed at the brunette; a subliminal dare to try again.

"Shut the hell u-ahhh!" Misaki would have spat back, but Akihiko's fingers lightly teased his prostate; the sensation of a tickling feather. It felt like the mere microscopic edges of the man's engrossed finger print were all that was rubbing against his inner sack of pleasure- pleasing, yet sexually agitating the poor inexperienced Misaki.

"Mmm…you-you're a tyrant!" the courtesan managed to squeeze out of his vocal chords, with much haste.

"So I've heard," Akihiko smirked. "You love it," with that said, he harshly shoved his fucking (literally) phalanges deeper into the squeezing hole. A sharp scream was surely pulled out of a certain half-virgin-soon-to-be-not.

"Shhh, it'll feel good soon. Just melt into the sensations," Akihiko tenderly cooed. Because his candid words and loving caresses were so gentle, all Misaki's worries were gradually dissolving. All the morals he tried battering his mind with were flowing away as leisurely as Akihiko's warm tongue sliding up his jaw towards his ear. The predatory bite placed on his earlobe sealed any more protests, because that's when he became fully aware that this was what he wanted; to be tenderly loved and held in the arms of a man who didn't just think of him as a star slut. Although it wasn't said, he just knew by the look in the older man's eyes that he meant more than a good screw.

And with the happenings of Misaki's reluctant realization came the participation heartily welcomed by the cool novelist. The timid brunette carefully grabbed Akihiko's sculptured chin, moving his mouth away from his now saliva-drenched earlobe, and led swollen red lips to his own awaiting ones. The kiss was soft, warm. Perpetual feeling enveloping their rapidly beating hearts as the gentle kiss proceeded. Akihiko was the first to instigate tongue, while Misaki innocently followed. Now their mouths were sensually meshing together, creating their own fluid, one only the two together could concoct.

Akihiko, still not breaking his mouth to mouth connection, tamely began to pull his slithering fingers out of the black hole they had durably been absorbed inside of. A curt moan was drawn out of Misaki, as the feeling of emptiness he used to be accustomed to made itself known. Unlatching his lips, Akihiko huskily whispered into the younger's ear, "Don't worry, soon you'll be filled completely." His hot breath sent a sizzling chill down Misaki's abdomen straight to his now standing arousal. Noticing this, the amethyst eyed teaser brought his head down to the leaking organ and slowly slid his tongue over the swelling tip, his bottom lip lightly grazing the bottom foreskin, finishing off with a soft blow over the wetness, "I'll take care of this too," Akihiko looked up at the brunette's watering green eyes with something more than just lust. The courtesan's chest began rising and falling with needy anticipation.

Akihiko moved his body back to being eye leveled with the man beneath him and spread said man's legs apart being as docile as possible. After positioning his hard-on at the slimy opening of the other's hole, the writer began pushing his leaking mass of testosterone into the suckling hole eagerly, yet ironically slowly, slowly, slowly, like the ear stunning screams coming from Misaki's throat were his own penis' stinging, almost excruciatingly painful, excitement.- _I should use that line in my next novel- _A grunting gasp clumsily destroyed the penetrator's unnecessary reverie- _Oh right. I'm having sex, not bloody brainstorming. _Obviously and sarcastically.

Misaki prudently leaned his own gluteus maximus against its invader; frustrated and nervous and beautiful- _enthralling._ His toes curled and clawed into the air as his legs were lifted over Akihiko's shoulders for better access.

"God," Akihiko grunted in bliss after finally being completely engulfed by the one he now loved. _This feels so much more amazing than I ever imagined it would, _he thought in pleasure approval. "You are _sooo _tight, Misaki," he purred out in indulgence.

"Please, _mmmnn_…p-please don't say such…dirty th-things," Misaki shakily replied in a hushed tone.

"But you know you enjoy it," and with that said Akihiko swiftly pulled his penis out, then slammed it back into the younger man. A spark of painful, chilling, pleasuring, agitating, concupiscent delights flashed before both their vision, leaving them drooling in the overwhelming sultry sensation of being affixed so intimately.

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _Urgent, yet slowly. The prolonged wet, slushy noises of the men's ultimate contact reverberated through the room and through their ears and through their heads and through their abstract hearts- they weren't just having sex, they weren't just banging, they weren't just fucking, they weren't just screwing. This was not some sort of insignificant fling. No. They were making love, creating passion. Mixing their bodies together to devise the perfect remedy for both their emotional sanity.

Sounds; slurping, smacking, aqueous. Sensations; fingertips, a warm caressing breath, _skin_. Temperature; hot, hot, hot. Everything was hot, save for Akihiko's cool, lovely hands. His leathery palms gliding along translucent white skin, desensitizing and reviving Misaki all at once. A feeling of pure electric like no other. Surreal.

Nails scraped down Akihiko's back, as their frenzied act of love plummeted into a pool of hot emotions. The two frantically tried to get as close to one another as possible. The only thing they strived for in the room was the heat of each other's bodies, which they sought ceaselessly. Skin touching skin, they slid against each other, rubbing their sweating bodies together, enjoying the friction. The feeling of ecstasy beyond their worlds filled their veins. Both men could feel it pulsing through their blood stream, each pulse of vehement buzzing in all skewed directions of their bodies. This only fed their fervor, as they couldn't choose where to touch first and just went with desperately rubbing and kneading any display of skin their hands could reach.

It felt like Akihiko was everywhere. His cold hands rubbing, clawing at Misaki in zealous desperation, leaving slightly broken skin of evidence to their making of love. Akihiko was inside of him, reaching the very depths of his body he dared not imagine. With each penetration, the pressure around his groin sent him to higher levels of pleasure. Akihiko watched Misaki's contorted face, which aroused him even more. His eyes were half lidded and watery, filled to the brim with aphrodisia. Pretty lips hung slightly open, a thin string of drool slowly pouring out. A light pink blush stained his smooth, white cheeks. This was the second time Akihiko could honestly compare him to a porcelain doll. He was too gorgeous. _His skin, voice, fingertips, even every strand of his hair, as soft as silk, _the awing author dreamily dazed.

Akihiko continuously thrust into Misaki before becoming fully aware of the slight tap on his abdomen every time he went forward. Looking down to investigate, he realized it was the brunette's neglected manhood, which had grown even harder within time. The novelist slid a hand away from Misaki's waist down his tight stomach to the stiff member, then wrapped his low temperature fingers around the steaming skin. He then began to time his rubbing with his thrusting, enticing glorious screams and unintelligent sentences from the man going through his services.

"_Ohhhh_, Akihiko…mmm," Misaki moaned in avidity.

"God _Misaki," _the older man throatily groaned, "you're…you're so…ah!"

The overall ambiance of the room became intense as pressure began to build up inside of both men. They knew what was coming and intended on making their climax as incredible as possible. With the goal set in mind, Akihiko pushed in and out of Misaki's squeezing hole with furious dedication. Both of their breaths became increasingly ragged as they desperately clung onto their last little piece of heaven. With one last hard pull and one last paroxysm of a thrust, the two yelled out in loud zeal as sparks of kaleidoscopic fluorescing colors exploded behind their closed eyelids.

Akihiko collapsed to the side and laid in the afterglow trying to catch his heaving breath with Misaki next to him. Holding his smaller sweating hand, Akhiko gingerly brought it up to his lips and lovingly caressed his knuckles with his warm rims. He turned his heavy body to the side and pulled Misaki into a captivating embrace before whispering, "I love you," serenely into his ear. Misaki genuinely smiled with his eyes closed as he fell asleep to whispered sweet nothings.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

Akihiko slowly opened his eyes only to be staring straight at Misaki's peaceful sleeping face. He gently smiled, reminiscing about what they had done , according to the darkness outside, plenty of hours ago. Staring at pink pouting lips, he couldn't contain himself and kissed the tempting objects; eyes closed, savoring the sweetness. When he open his eyes, Misaki was staring at him with a blushing face through glazed, lidded eyes. This made Akihiko smile once again at his traceable cuteness. "Hey," he greeted in a hushed tone.

Misaki awkwardly smiled back, "H-hey." He blushed.

The silver haired man brought a hand up to the younger's cheek and adoringly caressed it, causing Misaki to soundly close his eyes and lean into the lovely touch. Everything was perfect. There wasn't anything else to want but that moment. Quiet. Peaceful. Dreamy.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" came a smug voice from the doorway. Instantly the two laying in bed sat up, surprised beyond belief. No one other than Harold was standing before them, face melted into a caricature frown.

**(A/N) DUN DUN DUNNN! So what did you think? Good, Bad, Okay? You must remember this is my first time EVER writing such an explicit love scene, so constructive critism, por favor~ **


End file.
